grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Gondo Firebeard
Appearance Gondo Firebeard is a dwarf with long brown beard and wears a set of coarsely-designed coveralls, stitched together using sturdy cloth. He also wears a metal helmet, the sort of a light infantry that might wear. His clothes are suited for working in the mine tunnels, where conditions are unfavorable. Personality Gondo's personality can be considered as anti-social by dwarf standards as he seems to be more dedicated to his work and crafting than typical dwarves, though he still maintains friendly relations with his work colleagues and enjoys drinking alcohol as much as the next dwarf. He possesses guilt for his lack of talent in runecraft and his inability to effectively inscribe runes but still presses onward. His dream is to revive runecraft and will do anything to ensure its survival. Background Gondo Firebeard is the son of the Master Runesmith, who was very well known for crafting items and weaponry using rune-smith magic to empower them. However, runecraft fell behind the times with Tier Magic and was considered obsolete. Having no talent in runecraft he swore on his father's deathbed to continue advancing runecraft and find a way to revive it. In order to support himself and his research, Gondo worked in the mines of Feo Jera in order to save enough, even abstaining from purchasing alcohol. He is prone to suffer from a condition known as Whitesnow Sickness from time to time as an occupational hazard in his line of work. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After finishing his shift at the mines of Feo Jera, Gondo took his week's pay and prepared to set off to Feo Raizoto collect samples for his research, despite the attempts by a colleague to dissuade him, as it was too dangerous to traverse alone there.1 While prospecting in the abandon mines of Feo Raizo, he was startled by the sudden appearance of a young dark elf girl named Aura. Learning that she was an emissary from a nation called the Sorcerer Kingdom and sent alone to find him, Gondo decided to guide her back to her party for her safety. When Ainz revealed himself before Gondo, his first action was to flee, but was stopped by Aura. After some convincing from Aura that Ainz was a friendly undead, he agreed to listen to what the Sorcerer King had to say. As Ainz brought the topic on runes, Gondo became suspicious, but that soon faded away when Ainz showed him some of his knowledge of runes. Believing he was an ancient undead who may possibly possess the lost knowledge of runecraft, Gondo explained the sad state of the art in the dwarven realm to Ainz and his determination to preserve his ancestor's work. Inspired by his conviction, Ainz offered to be his patron on reviving runecraft. Overjoyed by the generosity of Ainz Ooal Gown, Gondo accepted his offer. After accepting his offer, Gondo became a witness of events when a force of over a hundred Quagoa invaded the abandoned city and were subsequently captured by the Sorcerer Kingdom. He listened to Shalltear Bloodfallen's interrogation of the group leader, and was horrified to learn that the Quagoa had discovered a way to reach the last city of the dwarves. Gondo joined Ainz's delegation and guided them to Feo Jera. When the dwarves guarding the entrance to Feo Jera refused them passage, Gondo stepped in to state his identity getting into a small argument with the guards.2 After Ainz had dealt with the Quagoa besieging the underground fortress, Gondo went ahead to his home.3Gondo gathered the remaining runesmiths to his home by bribing them with exotic wine given to him by Ainz. When Ainz arrived to address the disillusioned craftsmen, he witnessed his majesty bringing forth a magic sword carved with twenty runes, a feat deemed impossible by the runesmiths of old. Ainz offered to become their patron and help revive the lost secrets of runecraft if they join his nation. Having seen this miracle before them, the runesmiths' souls became inflamed and accepted the challenge, securing Gondo's dream of preserving runecraft.4 Gondo later accompanied Ainz, Shalltear, and Aura, acting as a guide to the old capital. His intention was to collect the remaining runecraft tomes and artifacts that may have been left in the Treasury. Gondo accompanied Ainz to the Throne Room of the Dwarven Royal Palace where he subjugated the Frost Dragons under his command. After Ainz dismissed the frost dragons, he watch his majesty undo the magical seal on the Treasury and the two began to peruse the contents. He was present at the banquet hosted by the Sorcerer Kingdom, and gave his thanks to Ainz for bringing hope and making his dream of preserving the existence of runecraft possible.5 The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc At some point, Gondo had spoken with Demiurge. From his conversation, the demon was left with the impression that Ainz could seduce anyone to his side through his words and genius. Abilities and Powers Gondo is a Blacksmith with all levels in crafting classes with no combat classes making him a vety weak individual. . He specialises in smiting, mining and exploration. Despite his self-proclaimed title as the Rune Developer, Gondo admits his skills in rune crafting fall below that of an apprentice. His Total level is at 11 with all levels being in Job Classes as humanoids have no race levels. It has been speculated by both Gondo and Ainz that he has already reached his level cap with no chance of acquiring new levels and skills no matter how hard he worked. Job Classes * Weapon Smith (4) * Armor Smith (3) * Item Smith (3) * Rune Smith (1) Passive * Dark Vision: A skill of dark vision which allows him to see in the dark though in a limited range Main Equipment * Cloak of Invisibility: A memento left by Gondo's deceased father. * Magic Sack: A magic rucksack that can store a far greater amount than it appears. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Gondo was terrified of Ainz Ooal Gown upon meeting him. However, much to his surprise he found the undead to be amiable and social, compared to the image undead were depicted. He was impressed with Ainz's meager knowledge of runes, a subject that he found common ground on. Gondo eventually took a commission under the Sorcerer King to revive the lost runecraft art. Ever since Gondo learned that the Regency Council easily traded the runesmiths to the Sorcerer Kingdom, he felt betrayed that they would give away their heritage so easily. Thus, Gondo has become more in debt to Ainz, providing the Overlord his insights and advice, becoming a loyal follower. Aura Bella Fiora Gondo befriended Aura after she charmed him with her cute personality. He was concerned for her safety when she came alone in the mines to greet him. After seeing Ainz Ooal Gown, his first act was to flee with Aura to safety. After the misunderstandings were clear, he saw Aura's trust in Ainz and decided to give her master the benefit of the doubt. Trivia * Gondo's father and grandfather served under the Runesmith King as his right and left hands. References Category:Characters